User blog:Abbot-Bernard/Reader of the Pond - Chapter Three
Dominic could not believe his eyes, a fish had spoke to him. "You're a fish! A fish!" Dominic was surprised. "Yesa, yesa. I am a fish, a grayling to be exacta, anda againa, my name is Thallminus Thallymus, but you cana calla me justa Nalu." the grayling said. "Well... Nalu, sorry for not noticing you sooner. You see nobeast in the Abbey has ever heard a fish speak, before." Dominic said. "That'sa okay, anda please pardona the way I speaka, I knowa it'sa nota the way you are useda to, but it'sa justa the way I speak as a fish," Nalu said in his fish tongue. "Yes, I was..." Dominic was cut off by a nearby call. "Dominic! Oh, Dominic! Where are you Dominic?" the Abbey-mouse could easily recognize that voice, it's was the voice of Amylia, a beautiful, young mousemaid, that would soon become a Redwall Sister for the Infirmary. Dominic was startled by her quick appearance, just like that, she was already standing next to him, "Hi, Dominic." she greeted in a light, melodious voice that sounded like bird's morning song. "Hi, Amylia." Dominic replied. Nalu's head was still surfaced at the sight of this, "Oh, looksa to me thata Dominica has a crusha on the younga mousemaida." he teased, and then swam down into the Abbey Pond. Amylia looked around, concerned, "What was that, Dominic. Didn't sound anybeast I know." Dominic stuttered, "I... I... I... I... I don'ta... I mean, I don't know what that was. Anyway, why did you want to see me?" "Oh, yes," Amylia started, "Brother Fhrinch needs you and I to go out into Mossflower and pick some elderberry." Dominic was surprised, "Elderberry. Really, that doesn't sound right. The Infirmary should have loads of elderberry." Amylia's face went from happy and cheerful to sad and forlorn, "Yes, Dominic, it should, but ever since last season, more and more Abbey-beasts have to go into the Infirmary. Brother Fhrinch says that every single one of them has the Blackbark Cold." Dominic shuttered, a chill ran down his back, "Blackbark Cold, you are sure. Sister Arviline says that the Blackbark Cold is almost impossible to catch, and the only other time that somebeast had it was in the time of Abbot Cedric." "That's what Brother Fhrinch told me and he doesn't know how to explain it. Come, if you don't believe me." Amylia said. "It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that it doesn't seem likely." Dominic said as they ran toward the Infirmary. Vastagug pulled the dagger out of Deathbone's head, he turned toward his horde. "Who am I, my horde-beasts?" Vastagug asked. They all spoke out as one, "Vastagug the Dark!" "An' who are ye." he asked. And again, they spoke out as one, "The Beasts of Vastagug!" The Horde-master looked upon his beasts with an look so strong that you couldn't penetrate it to discover the feelings of Vastagug, "If ye are me beasts, then sing me song." he instructed. Beware o' the Dark One Beware o' the Sly One Beware o' the Cruel One Beware o' the One that will steal yer young 'un Vaaassttaaagguuuuggg Vaaassttaaagguuuuggg He's the Captain o' Captains the Thew o' the Thieves the Best o' the Belligerent He's a Deity o' Death the Burliest o' the Brigands Vaaassttaaagguuuuggg An evil smile was now forming on Vastagug's face. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction